The worst night of their lives
by BourneForeverx
Summary: Shannon Moore and Evan Bourne were celebrating a new year. However, they and eight friends are about to have the worst night of their lives...


Part I

"Ten nine eight seven six five four three two one... Happy New Year!"  
>the crowd of young students cheered for the new year of 2011.<p>

"Hey, Shannon!" Evan Bourne said, feeling a little sick and drunk. "You know what?"

"What, Evan?" Shannon Moore asked his best friend, clicking his tongue stud with his teeth. Unlike Evan, Shannon did not like to drink.

"I think this will be an great new year!" he gave him an innocent grin.  
>"Don't you think so too?"<p>

Shannon shook his head. This kid was a lot more drunk than he think he is. "Sure," he agreed. "And who knows maybe we can both become the greatest wrestlers in the world?"

Evan rubbed his eyes. "I thought you wanted to be an artist?" he looked confused. "You want to be a wrestler as well?"

Before Shannon could answer, he got a message from an unknown number. He frowned and Evan stared at him with a worried look on his face. "Who's it from?" he asked.

"I don't know," Shannon explained. "But they said that they wanted to meet us in room 777 in the hotel. Let's go!"

They got to the hotel, but got a little lost due to Shannon's bad sense of direction and in 10 minutes, they finally got to room 777. Evan opened the door and saw a table with cakes, strawberries and other sweet food that he enjoyed eating. He rushed into the room to get some candy and Shannon followed behind.

"Doesn't this room look a little unusual to you, Evan?" Shannon looked a little unsure. "I mean, it just gives off this vibe about... evil."

Evan stopped eating and turned to him. "Really? I guess so."

The door opened and Eve Torres and Velvet Sky entered the room, they were all surprised to see each other.

"You!" Shannon and Velvet gasped and pointed at each other. They were once boyfriend and girlfriend. But now they just hated each other.

Evan smiled at Eve and she gave him a wave. These two were childhood friends that both have a crush on each other, but are both too shy to ask the other out.

"Ugh," Shannon rolled his eyes at Velvet. "What are YOU doing here?"

Velvet gave him the finger. "If you didn't know," she huffed. "Both of us got a text message to meet here."

"Really?"

"Yes, now shut it, you asshole!"

"What? What was that, you little slut?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said!"

There was a knock on the door and the four of them turned to see that it was John Cena who was followed by Rey Mysterio, Mike Mizanin (The Miz) , Alex Shelley and Chris Jericho. "We heard what you said, Shannon!" John grinned. "Looks like the whole gang is here!"

"Yo, big guy," Rey tapped him on the shoulder. "Aren't we missing someone?"

"Who?"

"Randy Orton, stupid!" Mike said impatiently. "How could you forget? He's your best friend, remember?

"If you haven't notice this yet, Miz, then I'll tell you now. I'm drunk," John expained. "When you're probably going to think that strangers are your friends and think that friends are strangers."

"Where the fuck did you hear that bullshit, Cena?"Shannon asked, he was not impressed. "You should go home and sleep."

Before Shannon could push John out of the room with ihs friends, Randy Orton entered the room and the door locked itself behind him.

"Shit!" Alex said, trying to pull the door open. "It's won't open!"

Shannon rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock," he said sarcastically. "You are now one step closer to the intelligence of how a door is locked from the other side!"

"Hey, chill out, amigo," Rey said defensively. "Instead of arguing like a bunch of hyenas, maybe we should look for a clue to get us out of this place. Like, er... a key!"

"Rey's got a point, you guys." Jericho agreed. "Let's have a look around for anything useful..."

All ten of them looked around the room for about 10 minutes until Eve said, "Hey, guys! I've found a note that's for all of us!"

"What does it say?" Randy asked patiently.

Eve quoted, oh, ten little people are trapped in a room with no way out,  
>the only way is to find the key, but finding it will come with a high price. One of your lives.<p>

They were all quiet for a moment until Alex sighed, "Is this guy playing a game with us? Well, it is not funny at all!"

High... high... Rey thought to himself. A high price... One of your lives... Could it be?

He looked upwards and saw the key haanging high on the ceiling from a thread. While everyone else was thinking about the note, Rey moved across the room and grabbed a chair. Evan and Shannon watched what he was doing with patience as they had saw the key, too. Rey placed the chair under the key and he climbed onto the chair to reach up and grab it.

"I got it!" he grinned in truimph as he pulled it off the thread and he heard a click. "Huh?"

Suddenly, a pendulum swung down towareds him, but he fall out of the way, Shannon and Evan dodged out of the way as it headed towards them and it managed to strike Alex through his back to his chest with his body lifelessly swinging on the pendulum, backwards and forwards.

Eve and Velvet screamed in terror, John puked on the floor and everyone else stared at Alex's limp body in shock and horror.

Rey got up, holding the key and started to gasp for air. "Is he?" he started to tear up. "Is he...?"

Shannon went to check Alex's body and quietly nodded at Rey. The two girls started to sob and the other guys were silent. Rey was feeling so guilty and so stupid, as he had impatiently and accidentally caused Alex's death.

"It's my fault..." he sobbed. "All my fault..."


End file.
